


Instinct

by rainpuddles



Category: Fruits Basket
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-04
Updated: 2010-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-07 17:13:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/67289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rainpuddles/pseuds/rainpuddles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hatori and Shigure talk about Ren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Instinct

**Author's Note:**

> Part of a ongoing [series of drabbles/RP](http://lesbiandungeon.livejournal.com/8488.html) with [](http://thegame.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**thegame**](http://thegame.dreamwidth.org/) and [](http://perrito.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**perrito**](http://perrito.dreamwidth.org/).

"I had sex with Ren last night."

There was a long silence as Hatori's gaze slowly rose from the paper to Shigure.

"You _what_?"

Shigure exhaled, smoke dissipating in the air. "I had sex with Ren last night," he repeated, easily. Hatori simply kept staring at him, waiting for the punchline.

"Why are you giving me the crazy eyes, Haa-san?" Shigure stretched on the chair. He was being far too casual for it to be serious, but then again, this was Shigure and he was capable of anything.

Hatori took a deep breath, removed his reading glasses, and started massaging his temples, foreseeing the headache this conversation would give him.

"Why?"

"Because I felt like it," Shigure shrugged, stubbing out his cigarette on the ashtray. "Why else would I have?"

"That's what I'm trying to understand, Shigure."

"I don't think there's much to understand about having sex, Haa-san~ You see, when a man and a woman like each other--"

"But this is not the case." Hatori interrupted, his voice firm. "Why..." he paused for a couple of seconds, hopelessly trying to find the right words, before finally concluding there weren't any.

"Why did you feel like it?"

Shigure eyed Hatori briefly, and then looked away with a wry smile. If the circumstances had been different, Hatori would have considered this a victory.

"You really know me too well."

"Did you ever doubt it?"

"Sometimes."

"Mmh." Hatori nodded, lighting up a cigarette.

At least four minutes went by before Shigure decided to speak again. This time soft, and dangerous.

"I decided it was about time to give the slut what she wanted. To see if she would leave me alone after that."

"_Shigure_."

"I'm not lying Haa-san, we both know she's been after me for the longest time. And! I just happened to be in the mood for it, so."

Hatori pinched the bridge of his nose. "You're not sixteen anymore. You know this, I know this, and you're not fooling anyone. It's not like you to go and sleep with the first person you see 'just because you happened to be in the mood for it'."

Shigure's eyes were now fixed on Hatori, and he wondered if he should perhaps, remind the writer that he was not psychic.

"I saw them together." Barely a whisper.

"Who?" Hatori's tone lowered, as well.

"_Them_." Shigure ran his hand over his own hair, suddenly avoiding to look at Hatori. "Akito and... Kureno."

The not-so-well hidden anger in his voice was more than enough for Hatori to guess the context. And still, he couldn't help himself.

"How very mature of you, Shigure."

"You can't blame me! I was--" he bit his lip, realizing he was very close to losing his temper.

"Disturbed? Angry? Jealous?"

At the mention of that last word, Shigure looked at Hatori like he had never done before. The doctor himself was not sure if he had hit the nail or not, but Shigure's glare was intimidating enough for him to not say anything else.

"Don't try to judge something you can't understand," it was a warning. "Just, _don't_, Haa-san." And with that, Shigure stood up and left the room.

The topic was never brought up again.


End file.
